


color me with everything you have

by nacreousdew (crystallizedcherry)



Category: SHINee, f(x)
Genre: F/M, ambiguous timeline
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 05:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13896834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nacreousdew
Summary: Jinki dan Qiàn kembali pulang; menadah warna baru.





	color me with everything you have

**Author's Note:**

> Hak kepemilikan grup SHINee dan f(x) serta properti yang terkait nama grup-grup tersebut adalah milik SM Entertainment, penulis mengakui tidak ada keuntungan materiil yang dihasilkan dari penulisan karya fiksi penggemar ini.

_we see stars in purple_  
and petals in red  
and sparkles in gold  
and snow in blue.  
baby it’s been awhile,  
and the lush green beneath our feet,  
with vermilion burst on us.

_baby, we’ve been through many things._

 

Semua bermula (lagi) di suatu pagi, di sudut Seoul yang sunyi, Qián yang memasak seporsi omelet, dan Jinki yang datang dengan dua gelas kopi.

“Kudengar nuna kembali ke sini,” katanya, matanya berbinar tapi nada bicaranya tak menampakkan hal serupa. Wajahnya masih kusut, dan ia lupa memasukkan struk dari kedai kopi itu ke dalam sakunya; masih menggumpal di tangan kanannya bersama dengan gelas untuknya. “Aku dengar dari Soojung.”

Qián tidak punya kata-kata yang lebih baik dari senyuman. Dia mempersilakan Jinki masuk dengan sekali anggukan. Jinki mengambil tempat di sofa, di lengan sofa itu jaket Qián masih tersampir berantakan. Ia merapikannya saat Qián masuk sebentar untuk membagi omelet tersebut jadi dua.

“Kudengar kau juga lama sekali berada di Jepang,” Qián berkata setelah dia datang kembali, lengkap dengan sajian yang Jinki butuhkan. “Terlalu banyak hal yang terjadi, eh?”

“Terlalu banyak hal yang terjadi,” ulang Jinki, seakan perlu penekanan untuk dirinya sendiri. “Tapi aku sudah baik-baik saja sekarang.” Namun ia menggosokkan kedua telapak tangan pada jinsnya.

Qián kembali menyunggingkan senyum. “Terimalah, Jinki, tidak semua orang bisa baik-baik saja dalam waktu singkat. Aku mengerti.”

Jinki kadang-kadang marah karena Qián membacanya seperti buku yang terbuka; begitu gampang untuk merangkum semua yang berada di lembarannya. Namun dialah _Qián_ , yang tak perlu sebuah kacamata untuk mengerti bagaimana Jinki di luarnya, atau sebuah kekuatan pikiran untuk memindai yang tersembunyi di dalamnya. Qián adalah Qián, rumah dengan perapian hangatnya.

“Mari, makanlah.” Qián menyodorkan piring itu kepada Jinki. “Kau juga baru pulang dari Tokyo tadi malam, ‘kan? Aku mendengarnya dari Minho.”

* * *

Jinki mengajak Qián ke manapun kakinya bisa melangkah. Jinki memakai mobil putihnya lagi setelah sekian lama, dan Qián adalah penumpang istimewa yang diizinkannya untuk bergantian menyetir ketika mereka telah menjauh dari Seoul dan melihat senja di balik pepohonan (—dan bukan gedung-gedung pencakar langit).

Jinki mengajak Qián ke sebuah bar dengan masker dan topi dan jaket tebal, tetapi begitu semua mata telah sibuk pada warna masing-masing dan semua telinga tuli untuk berbagai pembicaraan, Qián tanpa komando melepaskannya dan begitu pula Jinki. Tenggelam dalam musik yang merajalela, mereka seperti cangkang kosong yang siap menadah berbagai hal baru, mereka berdansa dan tertawa bersama, menghapus banyak hal berdua, lalu menggantinya dengan hal yang mereka harapkan. Di sana mereka berbagi ciuman, ini adalah pesta menakutkan tetapi mengganti diri mereka menjadi seseorang yang setengah berbeda.

Esok harinya mereka berbelanja, membeli banyak pakaian putih untuk musim semi, bernyanyi di sepanjang Sungai Han pada tengah malam, menghabiskan tiga jam pada dini hari untuk bersepeda, berboncengan, Qián berdiri di belakang dan tertawa bahagia; Jinki menganggap waktu mengayuhnya adalah balapan tanpa garis akhir.

Mereka membasuh luka-luka lama dengan menjadi bebas seperti layang-layang tanpa pengendali.

“Selamat malam, nuna,” Jinki berpamitan pada malam yang lain lagi, sepulangnya mereka dari pesisir yang memakan belasan jam perjalanan bolak-balik.

Qián memeluknya untuk pembuka kata-kata terima kasih, “Kuharap kau tidak jera.”

Jinki membalas pelukannya, “Aku akan menangkap kura-kura untuk nuna pada kali berikutnya.”

_Kura-kura_ , Qián merenunginya sesaat saat melambaikan tangan pada Jinki, mungkin Jinki melihatnya mengamati kura-kura yang dipelihara oleh seorang penghuni pesisir, saat itu ia memikirkan betapa indahnya jika waktu-waktu _seperti ini_ berjalan seperti gemulainya kura-kura saja.

Namun, waktu adalah waktu—begitu saja—untung saja semuanya adalah semburat warna,

dan Qián mencintai Seoul sekali lagi.

**Author's Note:**

> semua karena colors-nya halsey!!!! such an aesthetics odg


End file.
